


That Line!

by coffeehigh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, But more funny than sexy, Double Drabble, F/M, Old School, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehigh/pseuds/coffeehigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks convinces Remus of the lack of applicability of the line “too old, too poor and too dangerous.” Warning: Adult situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Line!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on the books and characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, Scholastic and Warner Brothers. No money is being made from this. No infringement on copyright is intended.
> 
> AN: This was written years ago, before Against Hope, but it ended up forgotten in my computer.   
> When HBP first came out, there was a sudden surge of fanfics sporting that very tired line. You know the one.... This fic was me selling out and hopping on the bandwagon (and resistance to the sudden rush was my reason for not posting it years back).   
> I think this AN is almost as long as the fic!

“I can’t believe you used that line on me.”

Remus stopped fondling her breasts long enough to raise a questioning eyebrow.

Tonks mewled in protest and repositioned his hands. “You know, the one you lament on being too old, too poor, too dangerous.”

Remus ground his hips against hers while muttering into the crook of her neck in between licks and nips, “ _I am_ too old, too poor and too dangerous.”

“Poor? If you mean lacking, I think certain-“ she looked down meaningfully and squeezed- “body parts compensate for that.”

Remus made a sound that was half-laugh, half-groan.  He lifted her legs around his waist, effectively stopping the teasing movement of her hand, and thrust into her in one fluid motion that had her pinned against the door behind her.

Tonks’ head fell against his shoulder as Remus set the pace. 

“And the way you move- ah, harder, harder, yes, like that Remus- why you can’t be that old at all….” The rest of her sentence was lost on a scream.

Thrusting into her one last time, Remus leaned into her, crushing her against the door.

Finally catching her breath, a sated Tonks whispered, “but you’re definitely dangerous.”

 


End file.
